sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PrinceZarbon
Hi, welcome to The Sopranos Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PrinceZarbon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 21:54, 10 May 2009 Could have sworn... I could have sworn there was an admin listed for this wiki, but now I see none. It might be a glitch, but I know there wasn't much activity here - as long as you're willing to help out, I'll go ahead and bump you up to admin. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 21:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll put my effort into making this wiki better. - User:PrinceZarbon/sig2 23:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Category I deleted the candidates for deletion categories. It's quite easy, just go into edit, go onto the category section, and then drag your mouse over untill you see the dustbin icon. Click on it to delete it. 17:07, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi dude, don't know if you remember me, but I let db wiki, so if you want to contact me, contact me on other wikis on wikia and encyclopedia(in which I'm moderator sysop). 20:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Red Links + Episode Articles Hey, saw you were an admin, I'm new to the show, only on episode 3 of season 1, but besides that... Shouldn't there be pages for Seasons, ex. Season 1 have a page locating EVERY EPISODE, and why are there so many redlinks? BadgerTv0 (talk) 20:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :You can add the episodes you feel need more attention; I have barely enough time to correctly fixate the information in regards to the character articles and some of the episodes. If there's something you wish added, please feel free to do so; it would greatly help speed up the process of having a more complete resource for Sopranos fans. Coincidentally, you said you're in the mid-season 3 of watching the series; my favorite seasons in the series are 1 and 2; I generally disliked season 4 strongly and found 5 and 6 to be average. I'm interested to hear your opinion when you've seen more. And any help on the articles is greatly appreciated mate. - 20:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, check out my other post. I will contact you what I think, getting them from netflix disk though, so might take a while... I'm going to save up for the complete set, love the show! BadgerTv0 (talk) 00:03, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Please don't delete If you visits The Sopranos page, you can see I've made a template listing every episode, it is in the works, please do not delete, I am trying to make this wikia better, I am simply helping out... If you wanna help on the template you can, dont have too... Thanks!BadgerTv0 (talk) 00:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :That's not necessarily a template per se; it's a list of episodes. Here's how a template looks; resource: wikipedia: Sopranos template with episodes. - 00:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Well, either way, I was just making the navigation easier to find. But still, please don't delete it.BadgerTv0 (talk) 00:42, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't need to delete it but we can't add that navigation to all the articles. If we have an actual template like the one I showed earlier, we can use it on all the articles. - 00:46, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I see what you mean. I was just adding it to the seasons, and when I added it to Season 3, it screwed itself up somehow, like check the page out - Season Three - I didn't mean to do that, sorry. BadgerTv0 (talk) 15:18, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Nevermind, fixed it MOSTLY. It still says some letters after the episodes, tried to fix it.... Keeps coming back, once again sorry. I will try to make a template as above, but may need some help. BadgerTv0 (talk) 15:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :It's a nice idea but it is more consequential that all the articles themselves are completed prior to adding these templates. - 03:24, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :I know, I know, but like I said, I'm only on the third episode of season 1, I can't really fill them in, I'm gonna try and make the template like above, but it might take awhile. Maybe, if I get on Season 3 where it is redlinks and they are still unfilled, I will fill them in, but I don't wanna get recourses and spoil it, and theres redlinks from mid-way season 3 - season 6 part 2, so it's gonna take awhile, we may need some help, me or you should post a blog up about it, but theres no place where you can find blogs on the home page, so I dunno... BadgerTv0 (talk) 13:09, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry about it; the articles will come through in completion ratio throughout the year's time. - 23:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, and I will start work on the template tomorrow! BadgerTv0 (talk) 00:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Update I'm on Season 1 Episode 12, so far my two favorite episodes are "Down Neck" because of the fact it shows how he was treated as a kid and because it was good acting from everyone and the other "Boca", because it had a twist. BadgerTv0 (talk) 17:37, February 2, 2013 (UTC) New update: I am on Season 2 and like episodes 3 - 5, 6 and 2 were okay, and 1 was pretty good. So far Chris is my favorite character, he always gets himself in trouble somehow and always has a story in nearly every episode. BadgerTv0 (talk) 14:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Brendan Filone, Matt Bevilaqua, and Sean Gismonte are my favorite characters in the entire series because of their interaction with Chris (who happens to be the best of the main characters). I prefer all the characters who receive especially memorable death scenes most of all however, as opposed to the main cast who is in every single episode. Denial, Anger, Acceptance will always remain my most favorite because of Brendan's execution clean through the eye in the bathtub while all through the night is sung in the background. It's the closest thing to the Godfather as a montage sequence and my favorite moment in tv history. - 23:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I remember that part! Very awesome, indeed. I agree with the memorable deaths, like in Breaking Bad there is a death at the end of one season you won't forget! I'd go into detail but I dunno if you've seen any Breaking Bad so I won't spoil it just in case. BadgerTv0 (talk) 17:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::If breaking bad is half as good as my favorite live-action series to date, then I'll have to check it out. My favorites are Sopranos, Oz, and The Shield, respectively, in that order. - 20:18, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, sorry it took me so long to reply. I might watch The Shield, been thinking bout it. Isn't Oz like Alcatraz? I've got two episodes - maybe three - of Season 2 left. I like the death in that shed or whatever it was when that guy said Mama before he died than tony was in the mall and saw that kid lost and helped him out. Awesome show. BadgerTv0 (talk) 00:20, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :You're referring to Matthew Bevilaqua, he's my 2nd favorite character in the entire series aside from Brendan Filone being my most favorite overall. - 01:14, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Update for template Check out the Season One page and check out the template, it's in the progress but it's close if not even to what you showed me.BadgerTv0 (talk) 17:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :I see it, better than before mate. - 23:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey can I be an Admin on this wiki.And i got reasons: #The Wiki activity does not change,that means people do not edit alot. #I could bring more activity and people. #I'm a creator and founder of many fine wiki's One more question.Who is the founder? Brad Davenport (talk) 13:27, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Brad DavenportBrad Davenport (talk) 13:27, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :We are currently not looking for additional admins/mods. Also, we don't consider it until there's a heavy load of participation, ie edit count for example. Additionally, as this is not a very high volume wikia at all, the need for another will likely not arise. - 01:00, January 6, 2014 (UTC) User block request Hi, this anon user (74.129.152.47) has been making continuous vandalistic edits, I think he should be blocked. --TheBearPaw (talk) 11:46, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. I blocked the IP for a month. If such behavior continues after this time-frame, lemme know and I'll perm-block. Additionally, thanks for reverting the gibberish this user did prior. - 20:11, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Adoption I've recently adopted this wiki and plan to completely revamp the wiki, I've removed you as an administrator and changed you to a rollback. You haven't edited since November and I think this is the right move. If you become relatively active again (I know you're busy on other wiki projects) I'd be happy to make you an admin again. Thanks! —'Fred' (talk) 07:48, May 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:Promotion Hey PrinceZarbon, I'm a friend of Fred's. You were inactive for over three months, and if you wanted to do anything you listed on Fred's talk page, you would have done it by now. Fred adopted the wiki, and he's in charge now. He even graciously offered to re-promote you if you become back active. He doesn't have to re-promote you unless he wants to, you can't demand things man. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 10:47, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :Bravo, PrinceZarbon. You come back to the wiki after being inactive for a long time, demand your rights back, and revert the main page back to its original mess. That wasn't your decision to make nor is it even completed yet. I adopted this wiki and I had every right to not only adopt it, but also demote you. You hadn't been active since November. —'Fred' (talk) 11:29, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::The error in this method is that we do not remove administrators currently enlisted in any wikia or its sister projects. We retain all the administrative rights and allow others to join and accordingly add to the database. It's incorrect to assume that having one administrator would suffice to say be better than another. It's more proper and logical to retain all administrators who are willing to maintain their rights as opposed to strip them solely based on inactivity. I am currently participating on numerous wikia projects and none of which we demote administrators who are currently operating. Additionally, three months is nothing compared to the years of editing we have contributed. We have some administrators who have been inactive for over 2 years but still retain their administrative rights as they may choose to return to normal activity. In this case, we label them as "currently inactive" on the administrative panel and allow them to return at their own leisure. To assume control of a wikia and remove administrative rights without consulting the administrator is little more than erroneous. I will have to report this to the wikia community database if I am not re-instated soon. - 01:24, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Such things vary wiki by wiki, it's really up to the the leaders (which in this case is Frederick). Just because you're cranky doesn't mean that you deserve rights, and try as hard as you will, you're not getting them back until you make a decent effort to edit. As I've said, you had plenty to edit, so the fact that you've left the wiki and not edited at all is the point. That's not to say it wasn't warranted, obviously it's okay to have other projects, but you quite literally do not need the rights. Frederick is now active and making a valid effort to clean it up, so get editing and maybe he'll re-promote you if assistance is required. —MakeShift (talk · ) 05:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Rights Hello. As you can see in the logs, your admin rights were removed by User:FrederickM and not by staff. You will need to continue to talk to him about regaining them. That said, he was open to repromoting you should you start editing actively (and if you are not editing then you probably don't need admin rights, no matter how much time you spend watching over things), so it seems likely you can reach some agreement. -- Wendy (talk) 01:34, May 10, 2015 (UTC)